The present disclosure relates generally to turbine engines and, more specifically, to a combustor assembly for use in a gas turbine engine that includes a split cowl configuration.
Rotary machines, such as gas turbines, are often used to generate power with electric generators. Gas turbines, for example, have a gas path that typically includes, in serial-flow relationship, an air intake, a compressor, a combustor, a turbine, and a gas outlet. Compressor and turbine sections include at least one row of circumferentially-spaced rotating buckets or blades coupled within a housing. At least some known turbine engines are used in cogeneration facilities and power plants. Engines used in such applications may have high specific work and power per unit mass flow requirements.
At least some known combustors include an annular inner cowl and an annular outer cowl coupled to a dome assembly. The annular inner and outer cowls define an opening that facilitates channeling air from the compressor towards a premixer for combustion purposes. More specifically, the annular inner and outer cowls extend a distance from the dome assembly in an axially rearward direction such that a first portion of the air from the compressor is channeled through the opening, and such that a second portion of the air is directed around the dome assembly.
While generally effective at deflecting air channeled through the combustor, the annular inner and outer cowls provide an encumbrance to removing components of the combustor for regularly scheduled maintenance. For example, a predetermined amount of axial space between a diffuser and the dome assembly is required to ensure a fuel nozzle coupled to the premixer can be removed from the combustor. More specifically, the fuel nozzle needs to be moved generally in the axially rearward direction to clear the annular outer cowl before being removed from the combustor assembly. As such, the axial space requirement between the diffuser and the dome assembly generally increases the length of the combustor assembly, thereby increasing the weight of the gas turbine engine.